callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PPSh-41
The PPSh-41 is a submachine gun featured in all World War II-based Call of Duty games with a Soviet campaign, as well as in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign The PPSh-41 is a submachine gun featured in the Soviet campaign. It has a very high magazine capacity, decent power, and only medium recoil. It takes just two bullets to kill one enemy in singleplayer, but its fairly high rate of fire when fired automatically makes it more effective against grouped targets, rather than individual ones. Ammunition is relatively scarce in the early levels of the Soviet campaign, when MP40s are more readily available. In United Offensive, it is much less effective, as it takes four shots to kill one enemy, twice as many as before, but otherwise identical and still a versatile weapon for close quarters and moderately long distances. The gun has a semi-automatic fire mode, however as it doesn't affect hipfire accuracy and simply impedes players in CQC, this mode should best be avoided. Multiplayer The PPSh-41 is used by the Soviets during multiplayer. Because they do not have a "support gun" capable of sustained medium-ranged fire, the PPSh-41's 71 round drum is used to give them an advantage in close range combat. In the first game, where there is no damage dropoff, the gun can be used competently at medium close ranges, killing in two to four shots. In UO, however, where the spread has been increased and damage falloff is present, it takes three to seven hits to kill. The recoil is the second greatest of the submachine guns, only to the MP-40, consisting of a slight upward pull and random horizontal shaking. PPSh-41 CoD.png|The PPSh-41 in first person. PPSh-41 Iron Sights CoD.png|The full iron sights. PPSh-41 Reload CoD.png|Reloading the PPSh-41. PPSh-41 3rd Person CoD.png|The PPSh-41 in third person. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour the PPSh is an effective weapon with a high recoil and low damage. It is difficult to see while using this weapon because of the muzzle flash, but its huge magazine capacity and high rate of fire make up for this deficiency. Controlling fire is a good tactic, since ammo will be quickly eaten up if fired automatically. It can first be used in the level "The Flag Must Fall." PPSh 41 CoD FH.png|The PPSh in first person. PPSh-41 Iron Sights FH.png|Iron Sights. PPSh-41 Side FH.png|The PPSh. Call of Duty 2 Campaign In the campaign, the PPSh-41 is a common Soviet weapon. It can still do massive damage at close range, but its higher recoil makes it less effective at maximum range than the first game. Ammunition is more readily available from the start than its predecessor, as most soldiers use this weapon; However, the player can no longer swap between automatic and semi-automatic firing modes from this game onwards (the same goes to all other machine-guns and automatic rifles), this can be largely negated if the fire button is lightly tapped to fire in a "pseudo-semi-automatic" mode. Though many rounds can be carried in reserve, the PPSh-41 eats up ammo very quickly, and ammunition is not always easily obtained, as the only way to get it is for a PPSh-41-wielding friendly to die, or obtain from the wooden boxes in few occasions. Multiplayer In multiplayer, this weapon is usually only effective from close to moderately long ranges. It retains the high recoil from the campaign, but is now capable of killing three to five hits at any range. The recoil pattern is more predictable in this installment, a slight upward push rather than random shaking, making it easier to control. It has a high magazine capacity, and provided that every bullet hits, and no bullet is wasted, one user can kill 14 enemies at range, or 23 in close quarters with one magazine. PPSh-41_CoD2.png|The PPSh-41 in first person. PPSh-41 Iron Sights CoD2.png|Aiming down the sights. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The PPSh-41 makes a brief appearance in the mission "All Ghillied Up". When the player gets to the church, they can see a WW2 Memorial statue of 2 men holding the PPSh-41. PPSh-41s_held_by_statues_All_Ghillied_Up_COD4.png|The statues seen in game. Multiplayer In the multiplayer map Bloc, the giant statue of a World War II-era Soviet soldier is holding a golden PPSh-41. In Domination, the B flag is found coming directly out of the barrel. PPSh-41_held_by_statue_Bloc_COD4.png|The statue Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The PPSh-41 appears in the Soviet Campaign of Call of Duty: World at War. In the earlier levels, very few can be found, although the player can pick up ammo from fallen comrades. Later on in the campaign it becomes much more common, as Soviet soldiers start using the PPSh-41 instead of the Mosin-Nagant, ammo is much easier to find. This makes the PPSh-41 a very useful weapon during the later stages of the campaign. Because the PPSh-41 has such low recoil, it has good accuracy when hip firing, in close quarters this can be the difference between life and death as ADS takes precious time that could be used to fire up to seven bullets at an enemy. This is Reznov's weapon of choice in World at War. The PPSh-41 can only be found with a round drum. Multiplayer The PPSh-41 is unlocked at Level 53. The PPSh-41 is an extremely low damage-per-bullet weapon. At any range before 750 inches, the PPSh-41 will deal a mere 22 damage, warranting five shots to kill, or four shots if two bullets are headshots. The PPSh-41 will decrease in damage linearly until 1000 inches, where it will deal it's minimum damage, a pathetic 14 damage, warranting an extreme eight shots to kill, or seven shots if one of the seven bullets is a headshot. This damage output severely limits the PPSh-41, and makes the PPSh-41 absolutely reliant on Stopping Power if one wanted to alleviate the poor damage per bullet. Using Stopping Power, the PPSh-41 gets a severely increased amount of power. At any range shorter than 750 inches, the PPSh-41 will deal 30 damage, warranting four shots to kill, or three shots if one is a headshot. The PPSh-41 with Stopping Power will decrease in damage linearly until 1000 inches, where the PPSh-41 will deal 19 damage, requiring six shots to kill, or five shots if one is a headshot. The PPSh-41 is best used with Stopping Power if engaging enemies at longer ranges, as the PPSh-41 with Stopping Power requires two less shots to kill than a PPSh sans Stopping Power. It should also be noted that the PPSh-41 has low penetration power, making Deep Impact crucial if the player wanted to try shooting through objects. In Hardcore, the low damage of the PPSh-41 is even more evident. The PPSh-41, by default, will kill in either two or three shots sans Stopping Power. The PPSh-41 with Stopping Power can kill in one shot up to 750 inches, but at any range afterwards, the PPSh-41 will either need to rely on a limited headshot range for a one-shot kill, or deal with a two shot kill. This makes the PPSh-41 a risky weapon to use in Hardcore, as its damage values will make it suffer in comparison to literally any other weapon in the game. However, the great rate of fire can potentially make up for this. To alleviate the poor damage of the PPSh-41, the PPSh-41 has the strongest rate of fire of all weapons in Call of Duty: World at War, achieving an astounding 1250 RPM. This makes the user extremely deadly in close quarters combat, and even more so if using Stopping Power. The combination of decent close quarters damage and 1250 RPM makes the PPSh-41 one of the deadliest weapons up close. Using Double Tap on the PPSh-41 increases this rate of fire to an astounding 1666 RPM, but makes recoil control significantly more difficult, and makes the PPSh-41 just evaporate reserve ammunition supplies. For this reason, most players prefer Stopping Power over Double Tap, in order to reserve more ammunition. The PPSh-41 has bizarre accuracy traits. The iron sights are relatively clear, albeit small in size, and the recoil is omni-directional, making overall recoil rather low, but unpredictable and hard to compensate. Using Double Tap can make the recoil take effect at a faster rate, making it crucial to control recoil. For these reasons, Double Tap and the Aperture Sight are not recommended for use. However, the muzzle flash is rather obstructive, particularly the flash that stems out from the top. The Aperature Sight can aid with the muzzle flash. Handling traits of the PPSh-41 are rather positive. The hip-fire cone is small, the aim down sights speed is swift, and the player will move at the default movement speed. The PPSh-41 has weird reloading properties. The PPSh-41 will tactically reload in 2.3 seconds, and will perform an empty reload in 2.8 seconds. However, with the Round Drum attachment in use, the player will tactically reload in 2.5 seconds, and will perform an empty reload in a lethargic 4.1 second. If using the Drum Magazine, it is crucial to avoid empty reloads, as they are extremely time-consuming. The PPSh-41 has a 35 round magazine by default, which can increase to double that figure, of 70 rounds, when using the Round Drum attachment. Unlike other SMG's, the PPSh-41 is incapable of equipping a Silencer/Flash Hider. After completing the Marksman: I challenge, the PPSh-41 can use the Aperture Sight. Functionally, it's a good attachment to use if the player wanted an extremely precise point over a small circle sight, which is further obstructed by obtrusive muzzle flash. However, from a beneficial standpoint, the Aperture Sight is inferior to the second attachment. After completing the Marksman: II challenge, the PPSh-41 can use the Round Drum, increasing the magazine size to a colossal 70 rounds. This magazine capacity greatly aids the player, as they will not need to reload as often compared to without the attachment, and the starting ammunition loadout is increased by 35 rounds, due to the same amount of reserve ammunition being used. However, players should take caution about empty reloading, which can take a lethargic 4.1 seconds to perform should the user not be using Sleight of Hand or Reload Cancelling Methods. Performing tactical reloads is the way to go, as they only take 2.5 seconds to complete the reload animation. In terms of perks, Bandolier can be extremely useful, as the PPSh-41 isn't the most common weapon found on the ground, and the user only spawns in with a total of 105/140 rounds at their disposal. Due to the gluttonous nature of the PPSh-41, it is highly recommended to use in order to use the PPSh-41 for prolonged periods of time. Due to the absence of a Silencer/Flash Hider, players will generally avoid stealth perks, as the PPSh-41 goes against the purpose of a stealth role. In conclusion, the PPSh-41 is a weak weapon at first, possessing a terrible damage output, and expending low amounts of ammunition very quickly. However, through using attachments and perks, the PPSh-41 can become an extremely deadly weapon that can easily mow over enemies, and can stay in the fight for extremely long periods of time. The PPSh-41 may not be the most commonly used weapon on the field due to its late unlock time and poor damage output, but a player, with the correct class setup to adapt to the PPSh's weakness, can prove to be extremely powerful on the field. Weapon Attachments *Aperture Sight *Round Drum Gallery PPSh-41 WaW.png|The PPSh-41 in first person. PPSh-41_Iron_Sights WaW.png|Aiming down the sights. The Reaper WaW.png|The Reaper. PPSh-41_CODZ.PNG|The PPSh-41 in Call of Duty: Zombies. PPSh-41_ADS_CODZ.PNG|Aiming the Call of Duty: Zombies version. PPSh-41_reloading_CODZ.PNG|Reloading. Zombies The PPSh-41 is first available in Verrückt and appears in all later maps. It is the only SMG which cannot be bought off the wall and is also the only SMG that appears with its drum mag in Zombies. It is quite effective against Zombies and Hellhounds alike, even at higher levels. Because of its very high rate of fire and mediocre damage per round, it is the perfect weapon for scoring lots of points. The only problem is the high ammo consumption; the PPSh-41 can run dry after only a single round if not used wisely. It is not advised to use this weapon with Double Tap Root Beer, as the gun already has the highest rate of fire in the game. This will burn up the ammo quickly, so the player may find himself or herself with no ammo for it in the middle of a round. If upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese the gun is entitled "The Reaper" and has a magazine size of 115 which seems to rival that of a machine gun, a reference to Element 115. It also has an increase in rate of fire, from 1250 RPM to 1578 RPM. If this is combined with Double Tap Root Beer, it shoots extremely fast, at 1972.5 RPM. It has a vast increase in damage, doing more damage than the MG42 and M1919 Browning even if both are upgraded. But it still burns through ammo very quickly, unless the player has a back-up weapon they can use it is not suggested to keep on the later levels. It also features a decrease of recoil. PPSh-41 vs. The Reaper Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The PPSh-41 appears in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) as one of the five SMG's available in game. The DS version has a much lower rate of fire and higher damage compared to the PPSh-41 on the console versions. It has high recoil, slightly more than the Thompson. The high capacity of the mag allows this weapon to be used in a LMG fashion style of play, just without the inconvenience of being slowed down. Campaign In singleplayer, the PPSh-41 is a starting weapon in all missions in the Soviet Campaign, with the exception of vehicle levels. It has a large ammunition capacity (71 rounds, like the console versions), low rate of fire, and high damage per bullet. Overall it is an excellent weapon with only one flaw, its high recoil, which can be fixed by burst firing or using it like a semi-auto gun, since it is capable of killing an enemy in two to three shots at any range, or simply pointing the stylus downwards, to counter the recoil. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the PPSh-41 is one of the most common weapons on multiplayer for the Allied faction. Just like in single player, the PPSh-41 has a high damage per bullet, a manageable rate of fire, and a large 71 round drum mag. But the recoil is just as high as in single player, so it is recommended to burst fire or use it like it was semi-automatic at medium to long ranges. However, since the recoil only pushes the gun upwards, the recoil can be countered by aiming downwards when going full auto. It's also true that if aiming at the enemy at the stomach firing two shots will pull the gun upwards making the third shot land on the head which will most likely result in a kill. PPSh-41_WaWDS.png|The PPSh in the DS game. PPSh-41_Iron Sights WaWDS.png|Iron sights. Call of Duty: Black Ops The PPSh-41 appears in the mission "Project Nova" as the PPSH, being used by Reznov, Dimitri Petrenko and other Soviet soldiers. The gun still uses animations recycled from Call of Duty: World at War and retains the same characteristics, but its graphics are slightly improved upon. The reload animation produces slightly increased screen shake."Project Nova" is the only time the PPSH is seen in all of Black Ops. Unlike in other games, the PPSH has a 35-round box magazine, similar to the version first unlocked in World at War multiplayer. Due to the fact most of the Russian soldiers use the PPSH, ammo is incredibly common and easy to find. PPSh-41_BO.png|The PPSH-41 seen in the mission "Project Nova". PPSh-41_Iron_Sight_BO.png|The PPSH-41's Iron Sights. PPSh-41_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the PPSH. PPSh-41_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the PPSH. PPSh-41_Side_View_BO.png|Side View of the PPSH. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The PPSh-41 appears in the DS version of Black Ops as one of the SMG's featured in game. It has many similarities with the World at War counterpart, like the 71 round magazine with 284 spare rounds, the general appearance and (good) ironsights, but opposed to the precedent version sports a very high rate of fire, and low recoil. The PPSh-41s muzzle flash obstructs the sights even though it can be seen through, and it has low damage. Note: while the silencer removes muzzle flash, part of the foresight is removed as well, to prevent obstruction. this however doesn't prevent accuracy, and makes the ironsights even a little more clear. Zombies In Zombies game mode, the PPSh-41 can be obtained from the Mystery Box (950 points per use) or off the wall in the third room of any map for 5000 points. It has low recoil, a high rate of fire, low damage, and a high capacity, which can make it a blessing in CQB, especially since most of the maps are CQB based. Despite these stats, its high rate of fire can burn through ammo incredibly quickly, which can leave the player defenseless in later rounds. The only remedy to this is to buy ammo off the wall, which makes this weapon another good choice to use, as none of the other SMGs have the ability to do this. Attachments *Silencer PPSh-41 BODS.png|The PPSh-41. PPSh-41 Iron Sights BODS.png|Iron Sights. PPSh-41_inventory icon_BODS.png|Inventory icon. Trivia Call of Duty & United Offensive *Although in Call of Duty: United Offensive it is only seen with a drum mag, when the main menu is loaded with the Soviet Theme, a PPSh-41 with a standard mag is shown. Call of Duty: Finest Hour *This version of the PPSh-41 seems to be poorly constructed, with a noticeable misalignment of the metal joint between the stock and the receiver. Call of Duty: World at War *If Pack-a-Punched, the number of rounds in a mag for the PPSH-41 is changed from 71 to 115, referencing Element 115 (Ununpentium). *Unlike the console version in Nacht der Untoten, the PPSh-41 is available in the Mystery Box in Call of Duty: Zombies. *In third person mode, the PPSh-41 will have always a drum mag. *It's Nikolai Belinski's weapon of choice. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Using the PPSh-41, it is possible to gib enemies in the mission "Project Nova". *In Project Nova, the PPSh-41 does not expel gas out of the muzzle brake. It does on the Wii though. *NPCs in Project Nova hold the PPSh-41 as if it had a pistol grip. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) *The silenced version of the PPSh-41 has a different front sight. Category:Call of Duty Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 2 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: World at War Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile) weapons